


strong

by icemakestars



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: After Kyoko’s death, Arisa and Saki had to be there for Tohru. Even their strength could do nothing to lessen the pain.
Relationships: Hanajima Saki/Uotani Arisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	strong

**Author's Note:**

> a small arisaki for femslash feb

Arisa had learnt from a young age that life wasn’t fair. Her mother had left, her dad was useless, and she had fallen so far from that was good that she couldn’t see an escape. That was what Tohru had been, a safe space, somewhere to call home when her life was in turmoil. Tohru did not deserve this. _Kyoko_ did not deserve this. And Arisa had no idea what to do. 

She screamed in anger and pain, throwing rocks the size of her head against trees, watched as they blundered through the underbrush and heard as they landed gracelessly in the water, sinking like her heart under the watchful guidance of the moon. 

“Arisa.” 

The voice was not an unwelcome surprise, but Arisa did not turn to face the source of it. There was no sound of movement, no branches snapping, but still Arisa waited. Saki could move without disturbing the area around her, It was strange, but most things about Saki were. Sure enough, a hand wrapped around Arisa’s wrist, body pressed against her back. She didn’t realise that she was shaking until Saki held her still, grounding her.

“It just isn’t fair.” Arisa’s voice cracked, tears streaming down her face, and Saki hummed slowly. 

“I know.” 

Arisa’s head tipped back, eyes pleading to the sky to giver her answers, an explanation as to why bad things happened to the best people. Kyoko had been Arisa’s first love, and losing her had hurt, a pain which Arisa could never have prepared for. Yet everyday they had to be strong for Tohru, because she had no-one left. 

She sank the ground, Saki following her, and together they rocked, embracing each other under the safety of the night, knowing that tomorrow they would once again have to be strong. 

“I love you, Arisa.” Saki whispered into her hair, rubbing her hands across the blonde’s arm, warming them against the chill. 

“I know.” She knew that it was rude, but in that moment it was all that Arisa could manage. One day she would say it back, when the shadow across her heart lessened, but until then Arisa held on tight, let Saki hold her together as the seconds turned to minutes, and then hours. If Kyoko was her first love then Arisa hoped that Saki would be her last; her heart could not break many more times, but Arisa had never doubted Saki. 

Together, they could be strong.


End file.
